This invention provides a better means to achieve affordable solar energy than by a conventional tracking heliostat array. In the latter, enabling the optical elements (mirrors, refractors, lenses, etc.) to be movable generally requires many large heavy motors that consume a great deal of power. This results in an expensive, bulky, and ponderous heliostat that is unfavorable for rooftop and other applications where much weight cannot be tolerated. The present invention functions in solar concentrators and similar equipment much the same as parabolic dish and parabolic trough concentrators, without their disadvantages of bulk and weight. It is advantageous to turn off the alignment power between alignments as this not only reduces operating costs, but also capital investment because smaller power supplies can suffice. Most prior art systems either require large power consumption to overcome friction, or need to keep the power on to maintain the angular alignment of the optical elements (mirrors, refractors, lenses, etc.) The instant invention provides latching of the pivoted mirrors in the off-power mode.